Revealing Surprises
by Little Unknown
Summary: After encountering Unknown, Ling Xiaoyu recaps on her fight. With the help of Kazura, she plans to defeat Unknown and find Jin, but doing all of this won't be easy...


Hey everyone. This is my first fan-fic up on ff.net, so please r+r. Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, Namco does, but I do own Kazura/Sakura Mishima and Little Unknown!!!  
  
After she had beaten Ogre, she ran up a flight of stone steps and opened the door at the top of the stairs. When she opened the door, she took a peek inside and she saw no one in there. She finally entered the room and the door automatically closed and it startled her. She walked farther into the room, which looked like a sanctuary, for it had candles all over the place and had a huge statue, which she could not figure out what it was. A girl with a huge wolf levitating and engulfed with a blue flame came out and stared at her. She decided to introduce herself.  
  
"My name is Ling Xiaoyu from China and I'm here to fight for the name of King of Ironfist." The girl just stared at her and then finally said with an echo in her voice, "I am Unknown, and I'm the end boss. I will accept your challenge," she said. Unknown got into a fighting stance, which looked similar to Jun's. Ling bowed and got into her fighting stance. Ling decided to strike first. She charged Unknown and did her "Fortune Cookie" combo, but Unknown blocked her attack. Unknown then did Jun's "Dragon Wheel Kick" and then went into her three-sweep combo after it. Ling fell to the ground, but not refusing to give up quickly. Unknown quickly switched to Ling's fighting style. Ling went into phoenix and rolled around her and grabbed her from the side. After flipping Unknown to the ground, Ling did her front Layout and landed on Unknown's leg. Unknown recovered quickly and switched to Kazuya's fighting style. After knocking Ling down with "Glorious Demon godfist", Unknown went into a "Lightning screw uppercut", knocking Ling out. Unknown stood up and faced Ling, who was struggling to get up. Unknown spoke to Ling saying, "If you truly want to be the King of Ironfist, you must be able to face anything in your path, but how you fighted today, shows that you are weak. Practice and come back in another year."  
  
Ling got up and walked out of the room. Before she shut the door, Ling turned around and said, "I'll be back before this year has ended and I will defeat you."  
  
The next day at school, Ling couldn't concentrate on any of her subjects. She kept thinking about her match with Unknown and the strategies that Unknown used. At lunch, she thought of changing her fighting style and her ways of life and not acting so much like a child, but more as an adult, for she was 17. She thought about it for the rest of the day at school. On her way home, she stopped at a small riverbank. She stood on a bridge over the small river, looking down into the water and thinking about how Unknown fought. After she did all the thinking she needed, she went home.  
  
That very night while checking her e-mail, she saw a weird message. She read the message and replied to it. From the way it was described, she swore that Jin wrote it to her to warn her about the plans that Heihachi had planned for King of Ironfist 4. She quickly logged off and ran straight to her room. She went searching through her dresser for her training clothes. After she found them, she changed out of her school uniform and changed into her training clothes. She then decided to act more mature and entered the King of Ironfist 4, but before she could enter, she had to beat Unknown. Later that night after her grandfather went to bed, she jumped out her window and went outside to train.  
  
The next day at school, Ling didn't wear her hair up in pigtails. She had decided to leave it down. Everyone was so surprised that Ling had matured. Ling had received so many compliments on how she had changed. While she was getting ready to head home, a girl in her History class ran up to her and asked her, "Ling, what happened to you?"  
  
"I just decided to try something new, that's all," Ling replied to her.  
  
"Well, it's not like you to change your appearance Ling, I know something's bothering you" the girl said.  
  
Ling stopped dead in her tracks, for she was right. It wasn't like her to change her appearance. She turned around and faced the girl, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Kazura, why?"  
  
"Kazura, do you know how to fight?"  
  
Kazura wondered why Ling was asking her such questions. "Yes.um.why though?"  
  
"I was wondering if you want to train with me sometime, like later tonight. What do you say?"  
  
"Um.sure. Where do we meet then?" Kazura asked.  
  
"Do you know where Wang Jinrey's studio is Kazura? We'll meet there around 8 tonight, ok?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine with me Ling. I'll see you tonight then. Bye!" Kazura yelled to Ling as they both head in their separate directions.  
  
Later that night, Ling waited for Kazura at her grandfather's studio. When Kazura arrived, she had on flame pants and red gloves similar to Jin's and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she put her gym bag to the side.  
  
"Ok, so what now?" Kazura asked.  
  
Ling got into a fighting stance and said, "You are going to fight me, but don't worry, this is just practice fight."  
  
Kazura was surprised, but since Ling wanted to fight, Kazura bowed to her and got into a fighting stance. Ling attacked first, but Kazura blocked all her attacks. Kazura then grabbed Ling's fist and then spun around once and tossed Ling down to the ground. Not giving up yet, Ling did her "Fire Dancer" combo on Kazura, flinging Kazura up into the air. Recovering quickly, Kazura flipped and went back into a fighting stance. Kazura did her "Double Sweep" grab on Ling. Ling also recovered quickly and low kicked Kazura, causing her to fall. Kazura got up and then surprised Ling by doing "Demon Scissors" on her. Ling was knocked out. Kazura ran over to her to help her up. After Ling had rested for a while, she approached Kazura and asked her, "Are you in anyway related to someone named Jin Kazama?" 


End file.
